Snippets
by GentleFox
Summary: ZADR! Because I have no idea what to do for other couples at the time! How Zim and Dib grow fond of each other through the little things.
1. Amusement Park

**Disclaimer: *holds a water balloon over my head* Say it!**

**Me: *sigh* I do not own Invader Zim. There! Are you happy now!?**

(Amusement Park)

"Come on Zim! It will be fun!" exclaimed Dib, pulling his new friend over to the roller coaster line. Zim struggled to get away.

After some extended truces and teaming up together to stop another deadly alien race some time ago, the two decided to try and become friends. They started it out by doing something fun together. The amusement park!

"Let go of me Dib-filth!" Zim cried. "I do not want to wait in a line with other stinky pig-smellies!"

Dib stopped pulling when they got to the line and interlocked his arm with the pouting alien's so he wouldn't try to run off. Zim didn't like being in a place surrounded by sweaty and smelly pigs with the hot sun beating down on him.

"It'll be fine Zim. Look, the line is already moving..."

Zim grumbled under his breath but followed Dib as they made their way to the front of the line. The man who strapped them in looked bored as heck and didn't really care about life. The man sighed. "Please keep your hands, feet, and body in the ride at all times. God, this sucks..."

As the ride started, Dib smiled, looking at Zim who was still looking bored and miserable but tried to put on a friendly smile Dib's way. Though he didn't exactly know WHY he should. As they ascended to the top of the hill, Dib started getting a little nervous. Zim noticed it too.

"What's wrong Dib-smell?"

"I-I've never been o-on a roller coaster this big before..." he said in a small voice. It must've been a big deal to him since he rarely ever got scared. Zim thought of what to do. They couldn't get off and they were already halfway up the giant hill.

Then, on instinct, he grabbed Dib's hand and squeezed it. Dib looked at him in surprise and then held onto him as they went straight down. It wasn't much to Zim since he had his own roller coaster with the voot but to Dib...

"AAAHH! Zim! Don't let go! Don't fall out! AAAHH!"

When the ride ended, Zim helped a shaking Dib out of the vehicle and walked to the exit gate. They stopped in front of the pictures Dib wanted to see after they rode the ride. He laughed when he saw them and showed Zim.

The picture was Dib holding onto Zim for dear life and Zim, holding onto his wig that had fallen off while keeping a secured arm around Dib.

"Well, at least you didn' let me fall out" Dib chuckled.

"No, it seems I didn't" said Zim, grabbing the boy's hand and leaving to go on a more...lighter ride.

**Yeah! Went to King's Island with my family one time and they made me ride a bunch of rollercoasters. Good thing I liked them! I really hope you all liked this chapter. Especially those fluffy ZADR fans out there!**

**Now, I'm new here and this is my first story so go easy on me if you will. Anyways, subscribe and I'll be happy! And you want the author to be happy! RIGHT!?**

**=)**


	2. Nightmares

(Nightmares)

Dib awoke with a start in his bedroom. He was sweating a little but not as much as the other nights. That was probably one of the worst nightmares he's had in a while. One minute, he's standing in the forest, about to capture a picture of the dreaded Bigfoot when the world was suddenly gulped into flames. His father, his sister, and any other life was gone except for the spaceships that fled the sky. Missiles were heading towards him but he woke up right before they touched him.

It wasn't detailed but it was still enough to scare the paranormal out of him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his family no matter how much they degrade or ignore him. He couldn't bare it if they were dead. Especially his sister, whom he's very close with though she wouldn't admit it and would rather slice her own hand than do so in public.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw a green image climbing through his now open window. He gasped when he saw it was Zim. The alien he somehow knew caused his nightmares.

"Wha-what are you doing here Zim!?" Dib whispered harshly, glaring at him. Even though they were trying to get along, Zim still annoyed the boy to no ends. And being friends certainly didn't mean jumping through people's windows in the middle of the night.

"I came here for you Dib-worm..."

"Why!? Did you have a question or something?" Dib inwardly gasped in fear. 'Or maybe he's tired of our truce and is going to finish me off right now!' He was being pretty paranoid but he couldn't help it. Used to be Zim would come through the window to kill him or plant a device in his room.

"I was watching you on the computer when I saw you in distress" answered Zim. "As your 'friend', I have come to aid you in whatever your problem is!"

"Why were you spying on me on your computer!?"

Zim glared at the dense human. "Zim just told you! I came to aid you in your problem that was causing you distress! Plus, this was the perfect oppurtunity for Zim to find something to do on this miserable planet!"

Dib just rolled his eyes and groaned. "If you gotta know then I wasn't in trouble, I-I had a nightmare..." He was a little ashamed to be admitting that to his sworn nemesis.

"What is this nightmare, huamn?" Zim asked, scratching his head.

"It's...um...a phenomenon that happens in your mind when you sleep...I guess. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad. In this case, it's bad."

Zim processed what he said and stared at him more than what he intended. He would've laughed at Dib's blush if not for the circumstance. "B-but it only lasts a little while..."

"Are you alright now, Dib-beast?"

Dib looked up at the alien startled. He didn't think Zim actually cared. Sure, they were trying to be civilized toward one another but that didn't mean he had to be there 24/7.

"Y-yeah I'm fine..." answered Dib. "It's okay. Everybody, or rather every human, has nightmares. We can't control them."

Zim nodded in understanding. He then left to the window but turned around to face the human before leaving.

"Dib-worm!" Dib looked up at the green alien.

"Next time you have a nightmare, let Zim know."

With that said, Zim jumped out the window, leaving Dib in his room wondering about the blossoming friendship between him and Zim. He realized that he didn't really mind Zim's company. He actually...enjoyed it.

**Ooh! I see a blossoming romance! Anyways, just a heads up, some chapters I post will be set in the future where they're adults or have children of their own. Things like that!**

**So...yeah. Review please! SUBSCRIBERS!**


End file.
